1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) converter circuit, and more particularly, to a USB C-type interface—High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) converter circuit and a related method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video Electronic Standard Association (VESA) proposed an USB type C—DP Alt mode for the USB type C interface being capable of supporting a display interface standard DisplayPort (DP) signal. However, considering that video devices, e.g. TV, Set Top Box (STB), etc. mainly support HDMI signal, there are some issues need to be overcame in order to implement the USB type C—HDMI converter circuit. For example, a simple USB type C—HDMI converter is not able to supply power and needs an extra converter for converting the HDMI signal to DP signal first, in which the transmitted/received data is no longer the original HDMI data. In addition, if the function of supplying power is required, devices need to convert the HDMI data to DP first then acquire the USB Power Delivery 2.0 function by the USB type C—DP Alt mode. Such implement needs two DP—HDMI converters results in the greatly increased manufacturing cost. Comparing to DP, HDMI further has few more signals such like Consumer Electronic Control (CEC) signal, Hot Plug Detection (HPD) signal and 5 volts signal, etc. Therefore, these problems need to be solved so the USB type C interface—HDMI conversion can be achieved.